


Waiting

by capricious_Bastard



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Subversion I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricious_Bastard/pseuds/capricious_Bastard
Summary: Munakata reminisces in the dead of night.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr commented that I haven't written any MikoRei and it made me want to write MikoRei again.

The weather was gloomy with grey skies and cold air that from time to time caused his joints to ache sometime during the middle of the night. 

_December is crawling ever nearer_ with each passing day and he cannot help but drone on or dwell on the past.

He sometimes cannot help but seek comfort and warmth to envelope him in a tight embrace as the night seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see. 

He missed the snuggles that would welcome him once morning comes, he missed the clinging arms that would wrap around his waist as he got ready for the day. He missed the way his breath would tickle the lobe of his ear; he missed the way that voice would call his name in a whine to come back to bed. He missed him. 

Purple hues gazed out at the light illuminating the sky, _sometimes the lights are real kill-joys, they ruin the best part of looking up at the sky; the way the stars twinkle_ , words shared between them during the time they laid in dew-covered grass, late at night near some river that he barely remembers the location of. 

The distant sounds of cars and people mix as they move on in life, hundreds of passing faces, superficial connections, shallow relations, _complex threads of the human life._

The lock of the door clicked in the silence and his first instinct is to welcome the person opening the door. 

"'im home." 

He raised a brow, pulling the shawl tighter around his shoulders. "You are a day late." 

"... Yeah. Sorry." 

Amber hues seemed to twinkle, just like the stars during that night they decided to go out on a school day. 

"Shut up and kiss me, _Mikoto_." 

"Can't have you waitin', _Reisi_." 


End file.
